those reddish scars
by captainbellatrix
Summary: Jemma comes home with some new scars and Grant isn't pleased. Jemma/Grant. Biospecialist. Fluff. Oneshot.


"What happened here, Jem?" Grant Ward he took in the sight of Jemma's perfect skin marred by a series of reddish scars across her collarbone that hadn't been there before she left.

Jemma looked anxiously at Grant. She only had two courses of action: confess and listen to his lectures or try to lie. But, he always managed to catch her out. She took a deep breath. Maybe, this time would be different? "Oh, I tripped and fell in the lab when we got back. Nothing to worry about" She subconsciously tugged her top up in an attempt to hide them. Not that Grant minded scars. He just seemed to get rather overprotective.

"I can see it on your face. You've always been a shitty liar, Jem" He crossed his arms. She was beautiful. Nothing could make him feel otherwise but he hated to see her skin marred by something that wasn't his teeth. "What happened on the mission?" She had been gone for several days and he was relieved that she was back in one piece but the scars and the look in her eye told him she was in pain. "And, sit down. I'll get the kit"

Jemma inwardly rolled her eyes. He always went into macho man mode when she was injured as if she was some tiny, breakable doll. But, that wasn't all. He hated scars, even his own, unless she left them. She felt her heart pump as she thought of the last time they were together. And, judging from the glint in his eyes it wouldn't be long before they were properly reunited. Seven days was far too long to be away. She shivered as she felt cold press against her skin. Then, she felt the sharp stinging pain that would have made a lesser man flinch but she was more than accustomed to it after all her days with S.H.I.E.L.D. "It's really not an issue, Grant"

"Jem" He never called her Jemma. Not unless he was angry. Jem just felt so much more personal. He gently dabbed anti-septic across her collarbone and felt her instinctively move closer to him.

His voice had always been so attractive. When he said her name like that she just wanted him to take her. She felt his delicate palms skim across her collarbone and she arched her back in anticipation. "Grant"

"Not until you tell me" He smirked as he pulled back leaving her waiting. It was harder than anything to pull away from a willing Jemma with her breathy moans and nimble fingers but he would just have to wait. At least until she told him what happened. And, he knew she was desperate. It wouldn't take long for her to crack. He drew a swirl on her inner wrist and felt the anticipation heighten. Her eyes were bright and she wanted him.

She sat back reluctantly. She could feel his fingertips graze her wrist as he pulled away further. She got the message. He had always been so much better at holding back though she knew he wanted her too. His eyes were waiting. "I may have gotten temporarily captured but Mack and Daisy broke me out on the fourth day and it was all part of the plan" She offered her hesitantly. "And, the scars will fade" She added quickly.

"They offered you up as bait" Grant stiffened as he realised exactly what those scars were and he hated them for it. Jemma was always bait. He would have words with Coulson over this. Skye too. Jemma was more than just bait. She was just as strong and smart as the rest of them. "I'll be back in a second, sweetheart" He stood up and felt Jemma take his hand in protest.

Jemma tightened her grip and moved closer. "Leave it." She met his eyes with an equally steely glare. She was tired of being bait that was for sure but she did not need Grant to fight her battles. She was strong enough to do that herself. She gently stroked his hand as he sat back down. "It was just the once" She lay her head on his shoulder.

"Damn them. They always do this to you, Jem" Grant was furious. But, the smell of Jemma's perfume allowed him to focus on her. It was spicy and rich and it reminded him of her. He could feel her silky hair tickle his face as she smiled mischievously. She stroked his chest and he could feel the anticipation build within him. He had waited seven days to see her and it had been a long, dry seven days.

Jemma leant forward and kissed him. She had been waiting for his touch since the day she left and she was not about to let this ruin their time together especially since he needed to leave tomorrow. No, she was going to make the most of their time together. She pulled him closer and felt his hand snake up her thigh. She arched her back as she felt him kiss the scars on her collarbone as she wound her hands through his hair. "Not today" She panted as he ripped off his shirt and she stroked those perfectly chiselled abs.

"We're still going to talk about this" He heard her let off a soft, breathy moan as he stroked the inside of her thigh. He felt her pull his trousers off with a practised air as he hardened. He nibbled at her creamy neck and was rewarded with such a sexy, dirty look that he his hands quickened as her bra fell to the floor. He grunted slightly as he felt Jemma tease him with that innocent smile and doe eyes.

Jemma squirmed slightly as she felt him inside her. She felt herself explode with heat and left off a moan that she was certain could be heard several moons away. He rolled to the side with that cocky smile and pulled her onto his chest. They remained like that for a while. Jemma nestled next to his shoulder until his phone blared with the worst, company issue ringtone around. He threw her an apologetic look as he pulled his clothes on hastily whilst she lay there wrapped in the sheets. "I hate having to say goodbye when we've only just seen each other"

"I'll be back soon, sweetheart" He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he grabbed his wallet. Coulson always rang at the most inopportune moments. He hated doing this too. Jem had only just got back and he had to leave her so soon. But, that was the nature of their jobs. "I promise, Jem" He added as she still looked mildly irritated and sad rolled into one. "And, then we'll have a chat about scars"

Jemma quirked a smile at that. "No doubt, you'll come back with several new scars and I'll be on duty for the next few weeks. I know you can never resist playing the hero" She teased as she squeezed his hand before he left.

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Please do leave some feedback!**


End file.
